


san's guide to not getting shamed on for being single

by mikararinna



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, attempt at mockumentary, meaning it might not make sense, side seongjoong, this is a crack au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: "You're overreacting, San.""I'moverreacting? I'm not the one going around and shaming people for their incapability of getting a boyfriend!"(San was casually enjoying his chocolate cake when someone came up to him asking whether he was single or not. Expecting he was getting hit on, San didn't think much about it. Not until that stranger took the extra chair at his table right under his nose. And then everything after that was San denying the blossoming affection he held towards that male.)
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 232





	san's guide to not getting shamed on for being single

**Author's Note:**

> initially, i wanted to make this a mockumentary-style fic but as i wrote i ended up having too much fun that i just switched back to my original writing style
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> **credits to @correctatz on instagram where i got some of the incorrect quotes from!**
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hyungwonhyukkie) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyunghyukkie)

San's face was starting to look an angry shade of red as he watched both Yunho and Wooyoung stifling their laughter. He admitted, it was funny but the _embarrassment_ he felt was _way worse_ than how he told the story to his friends. 

"Can the two of you _please_ stop laughing at me?" San pleaded. He couldn't take it anymore. The annoyance seeping into him was just a minute away from lashing out at his friends. 

"Wait I'm-" Wooyoung choked on his saliva. _Good for him,_ San thought. He stifled another laughter which was a failed attempt as he let out a bubbling giggle before he looked at San again, wiping away a stray tear from the corner of his eyes. "It's just too funny." 

"I was _embarrassed out of my wits!"_ San argued. 

"You're being a little dramatic, Sannie." Yunho said, chest heaving heavily after laughing for so long. "I'm sure the person who said it to you meant no harm. Plus, it's not like anyone else heard it – well, except us I guess."

"I can't believe I was humiliated like that!" San whined, placing his head on the table. 

Wooyoung took pity as he patted the other's head. "There, there San. I'm sure there's some unravelled moral values hidden in this scenario." 

"Like what? Being single is truly awful?" San mumbled under his breath but still loud enough for his friends to hear and gave concern glances at each other. 

You might wonder… How did San end up here? Well, let's start from the very beginning. 

Choi San was born on July 10th, 1999 in Namhae, South Gyeongsan – Oopsies! That was _far_ too early. Fast-forward it a little. 

San's first word was the usual mom and dad! Well, wasn't that adorable?

Nope. I meant – Yes! It was adorable! But wrong scene, scroll forward. 

In elementary school, he had a crush on his teacher but was too shy to admit it. 

Still too early. 

His sister gave him a shiba inu plushie on his 16th birthday! He still has it too. How endearing. 

No, no, no. Start from the college scene, junior year. Yes, yes. Somewhere around that minute mark. Yes, a little bit more, that's right and… there you go! 

Junior year, college, KQ College of Arts in Dance Faculty, Choi San and the crush on his classmate from his tap dancing course. Imagine this – blonde hair, black jeans, blue eyes – I mean, technically they were Asians so maybe blue eyes was a little out of the question but you get the idea. A really handsome classmate his age that had the bad but soft Wattpad boys vibe. And Choi San? Choi San was a fool with a crush on said classmate. 

Who wouldn't? That was every girl's stereotyped ideal male. 

So yes, Choi San was a little bit in love. Maybe that little bit love gave him that little bit of courage to ask blonde hair – dyed – and metaphorical blue eyes out on date. That date turned into two, sometime later into three, and it progressed so well, very well that San was waiting for a four, five, six. 

It never came. 

Instead, he got this:

"I think, uh, we should just stay friends."

San stared at him with a blank face. "What?" 

"You're really nice! And, I, uh really liked hanging out with you! But I just- don't see you as more than a friend? I'm sorry. I think we should just stay friends, we'll be great as friends."

Bullshit. That was just a polite way to say 'sorry but I don't like you like that'. What _friends?_ They didn't even talk to each other until San asked him out on a date. And to think that they were getting _somewhere._ San sighed. Whatever, he didn't need a man anyways. 

San had shrugged the other off politely. They could stay friends, but San doubted that was the likely conclusion. He wasn't one to be friends with people he used to have feelings for – with the exception of his previous ex during high school, and that's only because they were friends _before_ they dated – and metaphorical blue eyes didn't look the type to stay in touch. San knew this in the way his text responses were as dry as the Sahara desert. So instead, he gave the other a smile, an empty promise of we'll stay friends and headed over to the nearby café to shove chocolate cake into his mouth. 

_This_ was where it all began. 

San had been obviously _chilling_ , ordered himself a hot latte and two slices of chocolate cake – don't judge, he _needed_ this. And everything was fine. Everything was absolutely perfect. Until another male came to his table, shifting San's attention from the bittersweet dessert. 

He was handsome. No blue eyes but a perfectly fitted black jeans and denim shirt that was tucked inside. Long blonde hair that reached just above his shoulder – did San have something over blondies? Eyes that were almost cold and distant – like he was bored, of what? San wasn't so sure – but there was a certain warmth to it. A little glint of mischief that was almost dismissed when he looked at San. 

"Are you single?" 

San choked on his chocolate cake when he was asked that question by this handsome statue-like man. The thick chocolate fondue icky on his throat and San couldn't seem to swallow it down. 

"Yes?" San answered, wary. No way was he getting hit on by a stranger in this café that he had only been to today ever since he moved here. 

Stranger smiled brightly, looking at San gratefully. And San was really confused but had that tint of excitement when he saw the stranger pull the chair in front of him. 

Only to have the still blossoming hope in him crushed painfully. 

"Great! I'll just take this chair, thanks." Stranger said, taking the chair away from San's table and bringing it to a table a few feet away from where San was sitting at. 

"What the _fuck,"_ San muttered under his breath, still staring at the stranger that stole the extra chair at his table with that dialogue. 

Stranger had the audacity to meet eyes with San, smiling at him before he turned back to his friends. 

Everything that happened after that was just San furiously shoving chocolate cake in his mouth, chugging his latte in one gulp despite the burning of his throat and running to his friends to disclose to them the events of today. After that, well you know what happened. He was laughed at by the two people he trusted with _his whole life_. Bared his heart and soul to them. Only for them to backstab him like this, laughing at his obvious embarrassing misery. 

"You're being dramatic, San." Wooyoung snorted.

"I am _not._ I can't believe that stranger had the audacity to say that _to me!_ To Choi San the Great!" San wailed. 

"I don't think you're _that_ great." Yunho chimed in, earning him a glare from San. "But come on, it's a stranger at a café you've been to once. I doubt you'll see him ever again. At least that embarrassment will be between you, him and us." 

"But imagine being humiliated _like that_ by a stranger," San whined.

"Imagine being that confident to pull such a power move." Wooyoung whistled. "That's hot."

"You call everyone with a pair of legs hot." Yunho pointed out. 

"Everyone with a dick," Wooyoung clarified, as if that was even necessary. "I think guys are hot. And am I ever wrong?"

"He was pretty hot," San sighed, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. 

"See? Even San thinks the stranger is hot." 

"No, I think he's pretty hot." San said, looking at Wooyoung. "Like pretty _and_ hot." 

Yunho frowned. "I have no idea how that's possible." 

"Imagine Cha Eunwoo." San started, then frowned. "Wait, no, actually he was more like senior Hyungwon from Theatre when he played that prince role." His frown deepened. "Adonis."

Wooyoung groaned. "Make up your damn mind on which hot figure you want him to be."

"Hot _and pretty."_ San stressed out. "You know what? Screw this, he humiliated me! Why would I compliment his looks?"

Yunho hummed, standing up to leave. "Well, you've already talked our ears off about how good he looked. At this point, I'm not surprised if you suddenly meet him again and start a 100k slow burn, enemies to lovers fanfic trope." 

"An interesting Choi San development! Junior year would be _fun."_ Wooyoung grinned as he stood up as well, following Yunho. 

San groaned, ready to leave together with his friends. "There's no way that's going to happen. It's unrealistic _and_ painfully stupid to think about."

  
  
  


The birds were singing, his alarm was blasting Stray Kids' God's Menu, Choi San opened his eyes. The morning was perfect. He stared at the clock on his phone, seeing the two hours countdown he had left before his classes and groaned. Or not. 

San left his bed, getting ready for his classes. It would start soon but he liked being prepared early. It also didn't help that San took hours to choose an outfit for class. People asked, why was he putting so much effort in his outfits? It was just college classes, not a blind date. 

And to that San said, "Do you know how many future successful singers, actors and producers are in there? I am not looking to only graduate! I'm looking for a potential spouse – or sugar daddy, did you know that KQ students were rich as _fuck?"_

That was why appearance was a vital thing to San. He might look as hot as the Sun on a summer day but that didn't mean he cared about his appearance any less. An effortlessly good look could only be pulled off when someone put in that effort. Therefore, that was what San did. 

Briefly, in his mind he wondered whether the stranger who stole his chair ever put in effort for his looks. With the way he brimmed with confidence the other day, San doubted he really cared about it. 

San shook his head. Nope. He shall not, will not, absolutely _never_ let that stuck-up stranger bug his mind ever again. He needed to move on. No way he would manifest Yunho's prediction of his life taking a fanfic trope turn. He was _not_ going to see stranger-who-stole-his-chair again. 

He left his room, ready to scavenge the near empty kitchen for breakfast. As he entered the kitchen, he saw that Hongjoong was already sitting at the countertop, sipping on his coffee while scrolling his phone. San grinned mischievously, standing in a T-pose at the kitchen entryway. 

"Good morning, parental figure." San said.

Hongjoong didn't even blink as he answered San. "Good morning, adopted." 

San let out a sharp gasp. "How could you?! All these time and you've never told me that I was adopted?"

"You, Yunho and Wooyoung. I only took you three in because I took pity on you," Hongjoong said, not looking up. 

"Hongjoong hyung, you're a meanie!" San whined, jutting out his lips in a pout as he headed over to the coffeemaker. "You love us, don't you?"

"San, I would sell Wooyoung for three corn chips. I might have to bargain if it was Yunho but otherwise, I truly don't care." Hongjoong replied. 

"Liar. You cried when Woo went to the infirmary. He got a paper cut," San pointed out. 

"Just because I don't care, doesn't mean I don't worry." Hongjoong countered. "Also, someone told me he was _dying from a major bleed out._ Of course I would freak,"

"You were only misinformed because Wooyoung was covered in fake blood."

"Maybe if he didn't play around with the theatre kids I won't keep getting get-well-soon cards for him from the student body over a paper cut."

"You still love us." San said shamelessly.

Hongjoong sighed, placing his phone down. "Arguably."

San poured the ready made coffee into a mug, dropping in two cups of sugar and some milk. Hongjoong stared at him as he took a sip of the coffee and San raised an eyebrow at the other. It wasn't out of the norm for Hongjoong to stare at him judgingly. In fact, it was quite often especially if he was scheming something with Wooyoung and Yunho. Though, San was pretty sure his scheme schedule was free today. 

"What is it?" San asked him. 

"I can see how you would get your chair stolen from you over an 'are you single' question," 

San choked on his coffee, coughing furiously as Hongjoong continued to stare at him. "How?"

"Wooyoung has a big mouth." Hongjoong replied. "And Yunho wouldn't stop laughing."

San groaned. Perhaps he shouldn't have told them about what happened. 

"I mean, I don't blame the guy. You _do_ give off the single vibes," Hongjoong told him. 

"In what sense?"

"Lonely and miserable? Maybe just miserable."

"Not all of us can have a perfectly healthy old married couple kind of relationship, hyung." San argued, crossing his arms over his chest. "You got lucky with Seonghwa. Speaking of Seonghwa, when are you going to introduce all of us to him?" 

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't recall you being my mom for me to introduce Seonghwa to," 

"No, but I'm the son you adopted. You need to introduce me to my new dad!" San said. 

"No. I rather not." 

"Come _on._ What are you scared of? One of us stealing Seonghwa from you or something?" San snorted. "Based on how you've been talking about him, pretty sure he is as smitten over you as you are of him." 

Hongjoong rubbed at his temple. "Actually, he invited all of you to lunch together with his friends and us." 

San's face brightened. 

"But, I'm still debating on whether or not I should bring all of you."

"What? I can behave! And so does Yunho and Wooyoung. We're good lil' boys who listen to their parental figure." 

"Not exactly something I've experienced first-hand." Hongjoong sighed out. "But I'm nice and I think it's about time I introduce you all to Seonghwa. I've already know all his closest friends so I think it's time. Just as long as you don't _embarrass me._ "

"Can't promise," San raised his head to see Wooyoung standing at the entryway. "And it isn't _us_ who embarrass you. You're always a walking embarrassment, hyung."

"I hate you." Hongjoong scowled. 

Wooyoung sent him a flying kiss as he went to the refrigerator. "Love you too," 

"So when are we having this lunch?" San asked excitedly. 

He had always wanted to meet Seonghwa ever since Hongjoong dated him a good few months ago. Hongjoong had kept his boyfriend a tight secret, not wanting to jump into anything too soon. Which was pretty bullshit in San's opinion. It was just dating. And it wasn't like social media didn't exist therefore restricting San from stalking his friend's boyfriend. All San knew about Seonghwa was that he studied in another college near their own and that he was _hot as fuck._ But San hadn't met him in person hence he couldn't decide if Seonghwa personality was just as perfect as his comma hair on his Instagram post dated a year ago. 

"Today." Hongjoong answered him, standing up from his seat. "I'll text you the address. And if you can't make it, well, it's not my problem." 

San rolled his eyes as he watched Hongjoong left their kitchen after placing his mug in the sink to wash. He locked eyes with Wooyoung and saw the other smiling amusedly. 

"He's going to sulk if we don't make it, won't he?" Wooyoung asked him. 

"He will." San snorted. "Afterall, he picked a day where all of our lunch hours aligned." 

  
  
  


To put it into a more comprehensive detail, San, Wooyoung, Yunho and Hongjoong studied in the same university though they were in different courses. During his freshman year, he was placed in the same group as Wooyoung for orientation, which explained how they became friends. San was roommates with Yunho and Hongjoong meanwhile was Yunho's mentor during orientation. By the end of orientation week, Hongjoong had already called them his three ugly ducklings. 

Ducklings because they wouldn't stop following him around. San and Wooyoung especially, even though they had different mentors during orientation week. Ugly, only because they wouldn't stop annoying him thus he added that as an insult. Though, San couldn't unhear the fondness in his voice whenever he called them that. 

Moving on to junior year, for some reason they decided to rent an apartment together thus starting their lives as housemates. It went well. Hongjoong's murder warning only happened when he was near his deadline; Yunho had only tried to bring in puppies thrice; and Wooyoung so far had stood indecently at his bedroom door and nowhere past that line. If you asked San, he liked how comfortable they were with each other. 

And now, they were going to cross over another comfort zone belonging to Hongjoong. It felt like meeting his brother-in-law and his family perhaps. San wanted to make a good impression. Showed off his humorous side, charm them a little with his charisma, maybe even hook up with one of Seonghwa's friends if they were hot and his type. _Unfortunately however,_ one of Seonghwa's friends happened to be the _one person_ he didn't want to meet. 

"You..!" San grumbled when he stood at the table, glaring down at the blonde male. 

He looked up at San, an eyebrow arched in question before a look of recognition passed by him. "Ah! You're the single guy from the café," 

San's face heated up. Hongjoong and Wooyoung were already looking at him and Yunho was already stifling a giggle as he assessed the situation – that bastard! San would ruin him at Mario Kart soon. 

"Do you guys know each other?" Seonghwa asked, blinking between the two of them. 

"Yes."

"Absolutely _not!"_ San hissed. 

Stranger – who was unfortunately no longer a stranger soon – looked at San with a blank face. Screw that handsome face. That stupidly handsome face with the blonde hair that embarrassed San. He was _not_ going to associate himself with him. 

"O...kay?" Seonghwa said. "Um, how about you take a seat. All of you." 

The booth was big enough for Hongjoong and his three ugly ducklings sitting on one side with Seonghwa, stupidly attractive stranger-who-stole-his chair and another one of Seonghwa's – probably nicer than stranger – friend on the other side. Taking a seat, San knew he was on the other end of good luck when he sat face-to-face with the stranger. In which, the other gave him an annoyingly smug smile. 

"I see you're finally meeting my three ugly ducklings," Hongjoong started. 

"On God, hyung. Stop calling us that, we're not freshies anymore." Wooyoung groaned. 

San heard Seonghwa chuckled to himself while his friends snickered. "I think it's cute." 

"One day I'll be a beautiful swan, hyung. You'll see then." Yunho sniffled. 

Seonghwa smiled at them – and goodness, there was _no way_ this heaven descended prince was friends with stranger-who-stole-his-chair. San would like to believe this was a cruel act of fate. 

"Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Seonghwa, Hongjoong's boyfriend." 

"Cute," San heard Yunho mumbled. "Yunho, the one in charge of height in our friend group." 

Hearing a yelp from Yunho, San concluded that Wooyoung probably stepped on his foot in retaliation. Good for him. That was what Yunho deserved for laughing at him _and_ making fun of their height. 

"Wooyoung, the hot one." 

San snorted, rolling his eyes. "San, the one who actually owns a brain cell in this friend group." 

"Not what happened with you yesterday at a café."

"Keep your eyes fucking open tonight, Jung Wooyoung," San hissed out a threat as he glared at Wooyoung who sported a mischievous grin. There was a snicker in front of him and San knew it was from the stranger-who-stole-his-chair. 

Hongjoong sighed, pushing back his bangs. San could hear him mutter a quiet 'please end me' before he told Seonghwa's friend to introduce themself. 

"Mingi!" Not the stranger that was the bane of San's existent said. "I would say I'm the tall one but Seonghwa hyung's pretty tall. So I guess I'm the fashionable one." 

San watched the male in front of him rolled his eyes. "Sure you are," He mumbled before he turned towards the rest of them. "Yeosang, the actual functioning member of this group." 

Ah, so _that_ was his name. Yeosang, huh? At least San didn't have to call him a long ass made up nickname. 

"There's actually one more but he can't join us for lunch today." Seonghwa said. 

"Because he's busy getting paid." San turned his head to see one of the waiters standing by their table. "The name's Jongho. Give me your orders or I'll have to kick you out for noise disturbance and hanging out here without paying. Or in spite of Mingi."

"Hey!" 

Ordering food for seven grown males with varying personalities was surprisingly easier than expected. The hard part however, came in the form of trying to make a conversation while waiting for their order. Seonghwa, as it turned out, knew what he needed to do and Hongjoong, despite his shut-in personality, was a great conversation igniter. Thus, it made it easy for them to talk to each other without making it awkward. 

_Yeosang however_ wasn't much of a talker. Which was a surprise to him considering what happened with them yesterday. San guessed his form of communication was sarcasm and overly stuck-up confidence. He did slip himself into certain parts of their conversation but otherwise, he listened to them more than he spoke. 

San stared at his stupidly good-looking side profile – why was everything about him perfect!? And he must've been staring for far too long because Yeosang turned his head to look at him. San flinched slightly and Yeosang raised an eyebrow. He didn't say anything, instead he gave San a smile, not anything smug or confident. Just the small curls at the ends of his lips before he tuned back into the conversation. 

_Nope._ San thought to himself, leaning back onto his seat and trying to push down the rush of heat creeping up his body. Absolutely _no way in fucking hell._

  
  
  


"You never told me Seonghwa's friends with the person who shamed me for being single!"

"I didn't even know who it was who shamed you for being single!" 

"Now, now, fellas, we just got home. Let us not fight and disrupt the peace of the house." Yunho said, trying to calm San and Hongjoong down as they entered the house. 

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Wooyoung chanted excitedly at the doorway. All three of them turned to look at him, unamused. Wooyoung shrugged his shoulders. "What? This is the most raw entertainment I'm finally getting after months." 

"And this is why Yeonjun kicked you out of his house." San pointed out as he entered the kitchen. 

"He was having a showdown with Daehwi and he thought he would win against him? Nah, that ain't it." Wooyoung said, shuffling behind San, followed by Hongjoong. 

Who knew why they were in the kitchen since they just had lunch. But San was here for his snacks and he guessed the other two just wanted to ask him more about Yeosang. His problem now, wasn't Yeosang. Instead, it was the height of their highest cupboard that San couldn't seem to reach despite tip-toeing. 

Hongjoong snorted, cracking his fingers. "Step aside amateur, I got this." 

He let Hongjoong push him to the side and watched as the other – the so-called _professional –_ reached up to their cupboard. Only that, what San lacked in a few centimetres, Hongjoong lacked in a few more. Therefore, even while he stood on the tip of his toes, his fingers barely touched the handle of their cupboard. He noted the rush of red colouring Hongjoong's ears and the eldest soon deflated. 

Wooyoung stifled a giggle. "Should I-"

"JEONG YUNHO!" Hongjoong yelled at the top of his lungs. 

There was a crash somewhere in their living room before a blur of figure stumbled into the kitchen. Yunho's frantic eyes stared at the three of them. 

"I did _not_ steal Wooyoung's Cheetos," 

"You _what!?"_

"Can someone please just get me the tortilla chips on the top cupboard." San whined out. 

Yunho let out a sigh. "So it wasn't about the Cheetos."

"You stole my Cheetos?!" Wooyoung shrieked as Yunho walked past him to open their cupboard. 

"I was tempted to." Yunho answered as he took out the bag of tortilla chips and handed it to San. Lucky tall bastard. If it wasn't for his height – and his puppy-like personality – San would have kicked the other for laughing about his misery earlier. 

"Why are we all in the kitchen again?" Hongjoong asked, sitting down at the countertop. 

"We were about to discuss how you betrayed me by being associated with the stranger that shamed me for being single." San mumbled out, shoving a handful of tortilla chips into his mouth. 

Hongjoong arched an eyebrow at him. "Right. You know his name already." 

"I don't _care._ He shamed me for being single!" 

"Taking back to what I said yesterday, you're being dramatic, San." Wooyoung argued. 

"I am not! Imagine being humiliated like that."

Yunho hummed, ignoring San's protests as he stole his tortilla chips. "Gotta admit, he _is_ handsome." 

"I know right? San, would you hate me if I dated Yeosang?" Wooyoung asked. 

"You already have a boyfriend." San pointed out. 

"I'm open for the possibility of a break-up." 

"Your faith in your boyfriend pains me," Yunho sighed out. 

"Well, at least I _have_ a boyfriend." Wooyoung said, grinning as he high-fived Yunho. 

"Are you guys shaming me too? Why is it that the society hate single gay men? What have we ever done wrong?" San wailed, shoving more tortilla chips into his mouth. 

Hongjoong sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can you just- calm down? Download Tinder or something, find a date. Then you'll be taken and finally stop whining about us regarding this." 

"It's not that easy!"

"It is that easy," Yunho and Wooyoung answered simultaneously. They high-fived each other again. 

"Why can't any of you side with me on this one." San sulked. 

"Look, I've known Yeosang for a month or two now ever since I started dating Seonghwa. Yes, he's a bit of a pain in the ass. Yes, he's sarcastic and yes, he can be a bit of a diva. But he's really nice and usually means well. I'm not asking you to go ahead and suck his face or whatever. I'm just saying, he means no harm. Passive-aggressiveness is just his way of saying he likes a person," Hongjoong said climbing down the kitchen stool. 

San pouted as Hongjoong walked towards the entryway to leave. Before he stepped out, he turned to look at San. "Also, I don't know if this makes you feel any better but as far as I'm concerned, Yeosang is just as single as you are. Take that how you like it, yeah?" 

He blinked as he watched Hongjoong leave the kitchen. Wooyoung and Yunho stared at his unmoving figure. And then it clicked in him. 

Someone who was also single made fun of him for being single? Oh, that was _not it._

  
  
  


For someone who totally didn't want to associate himself with the stranger who humiliated him for being single, San certainly didn't meet with Yeosang again after that one friendly lunch. Granted, Yeosang was Seonghwa's friend and he probably studied in the same college as Seonghwa – San guessed, he wasn't sure either, they never disclosed it, or they did and San never listened. Which explained why he never met Yeosang again after that. He wondered why he was stressed over associating himself with Yeosang. 

But anyways, he didn't need to worry. It had only been a week since they were introduced to each other. Maybe they would see each other again in the future when Seonghwa and Hongjoong got married or something. At least he didn't see Yeosang everyday like he did Wooyoung and Yunho. 

"Why are we friends?" San said as he watched Wooyoung cut a bagel with a knife and fork while Yunho was murdering his fish burger in a mouthful. 

"Is there something wrong with us being friends?" Wooyoung asked, looking at him as he spread butter on his bagel. 

"I feel like there must be a glitch in the system that got us here," San replied. 

"I think," Yunho said, muffled by the burger he was eating before he gulped it down. "That we make a great trio of friends."

"You're really just going to leave Hongjoong hyung out like that?"

"He's not our friend, he's our parental figure!"

San sighed, placing his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at their surroundings. The second floor cafeteria was usually bare from people enjoying lunch, instead it was a place for students to do a little studying catch-up session. It wasn't as quiet as the library but the calmer atmosphere than the cafeteria downstairs made for a better ambience to study in without worrying that you'll disturb others with your noises. 

Somehow, something inside San wondered if there was anything he could do to make today more meaningful. There was just something dull about today that made him want to do something to spice it up. Something dumb and obnoxious. His little mind had already conjured a thousand different ideas – some a little sinister than the rest. 

If anyone knew San, Wooyoung and Yunho, then everyone knew they were quite an infamous trio on campus. Not only for their good looks, but also the abundance of pranks they had pulled towards the student body. They were mostly harmless acts, but still worth mentioning. So it wasn't a surprise when San looked down on their table and a light bulb popped above his head. 

"Hey guys look, a butterfly," 

Wooyoung and Yunho looked up at him. "What?"

In a hot second, San grabbed the little tablet of butter Wooyoung got with his bagel. Without missing a beat he aimed the butter at an unsuspecting area. 

That was when his eyes caught sight of something familiar. His eyes widened. 

"Hey, Choi San!" Startled, San accidentally missed his aim from the trash can and instead, the tablet of butter hit one of the student's head. 

It was a small packet, it should be harmless. But San's aim was accurate and painfully strong. And it was just to his luck that the student he hit was one of the student council members. San gulped. 

He was _so fucked._

  
  
  


San huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he tapped on his foot impatiently in the student council room. 

"This is all your fault," Wooyoung who was sitting beside him, accused. 

"How is it my fault?" San countered. 

"You tried to make a butter _fly_ and aimed it at one of the student councils. And you got _us_ involved. I was happily enjoying my fish burger! I had nothing to do with this yet I was still dragged here because of our so-called reputation." Yunho groaned out. 

"They'll never let us live down sophomore spring festival huh," Wooyoung mumbled. 

Their heads shot up at the sound of the front door of the student council office opening. From inside the file room where they were placed in – or the jail room as Wooyoung liked to call it – they could see a tuft of blue hair outside through the glass window. There was shuffling on the other side of the door before they heard the familiar voice of Hongjoong. 

"I'm here to pick up my idiots," Hongjoong said, sounding tired and annoyed. 

"Who?" San heard one of the students said. It was probably one of the friends of the butter victim who was present at the scene earlier. 

"You must be new," Hongjoong noted. "I'm picking up the giant puppy, the self-proclaimed sexy guy and Mr. Giggles. Otherwise known as YunSanWoo. You know, the ones who hit your friend with a tablet of butter?"

"Oh! Um, yeah, wait here." There were footsteps before the door to the file room was opened and the trio stared at the student – Jinho, his name was, San thought. "Hey, your uh, friend? Came to pick you up." 

The door was opened wide for them to leave. It wasn't even locked in the first place and San wasn't sure why they were kept here to wait for Hongjoong. But the half an hour long wait must have taken a toll for Wooyoung because seeing Hongjoong, looking all sorts of annoyed at them from the doorway really unleashed the little shit behaviour in him. 

"Dad!" Wooyoung wailed, stumbling out of the room and clinging into Hongjoong. 

"Parental figure!" Yunho cried out, joining Wooyoung into the hug. 

San looked at them in amusement as he saw Hongjoong getting squeezed by them and looking a minute away from committing possible massacre. He stood up, nodding at Jinho before he left the room. Poor guy was looking at them in confusion and bewilderment. 

"Thanks," Hongjoong called out as they head to exit the student council room. "Tell your friend San is sorry. He'll send some flowers or chocolates with an apology letter to him soon," 

The door to the student council office closed behind them. Hongjoong stared at him. 

"Really, San? Butter?" Hongjoong asked. 

"It was a butter _fly!"_ San argued. 

Hongjoong sighed, dragging his hand over his face. "The three of you truly amaze me every time." 

"San did it by himself! Yunho and I had nothing to do with this. He was the one who threw a packet of butter at a student." Wooyoung said. That betrayer!

"Look, _in my defense,_ it was a packet of butter. Really tiny. Not that whole block you get at a supermarket! It shouldn't have done any harm." San countered. 

"Yeah, but did you forget you were a softball player? Your aims are highly accurate _and_ served as an alternate punch. It didn't help that the kid just got better from some concussion after a dance fall. You really hurt him," Hongjoong said disappointedly. 

"Why were you even aiming for that kid? I don't think you even know him." Yunho pointed out. 

"I wasn't!" San said. He frowned as he remembered the events that happened before he threw the butter. "I was aiming for the trash can but then,"

"Hongjoong hyung,"

San's head shot up as he looked behind Hongjoong. The eldest didn't seem a little bit surprised as he turned around to look at his caller. 

"Yeosang?!" Yunho exclaimed in surprise. 

Yeosang blinked at them. "Yeah?" 

"What are you doing here?" Wooyoung asked.

"Um, I study here?" 

"EHHHH???!!!!!!"

  
  
  


Yeosang tapped at his chin with his index finger. "Hm, it must have slipped my mind when we had lunch." 

They sat together at a table in the cafeteria. The same cafeteria that San had threw a butter at someone. The same cafeteria where San thought he had imagined Yeosang was at too, which turned out to be a reality and not something he dreamt up. 

"That's impossible." San frowned. "You're friends with Seonghwa hyung,"

Yeosang arched an eyebrow at him. Damn it, he even looked hot raising his eyebrow like that. "So? I knew Seonghwa hyung since we were practically kids."

"So you were childhood friends?" Yunho asked and Yeosang nodded his head. "I thought you guys went to Ateez College across the street."

"Nope. Seonghwa hyung applied there when he graduated. I decided to come here."

"But I've never seen you before," Wooyoung said. 

"That's normal. Most of you are in the performing arts faculty. I'm taking visual arts so I'm mainly at the other building. It's probably why you've never seen me. Plus, this college is huge with a lot of students. It's near impossible for you to notice me when you didn't even know me before Seonghwa." Yeosang clarified. 

"Then what are you doing here today?" Yunho asked. 

"I came here to see Hongjoong hyung."

San looked at the eldest. "You knew?"

"Duh, I'm dating Seonghwa and Yeosang's practically his favourite dongsaeng. He introduced us to each other a few weeks after we started officially dating. I would know he studies here." Hongjoong told them. 

Yeosang beamed at this. "I admit, I'm Seonghwa's favourite but Jongho's quickly stealing my title." 

There was a short silence as San tried to process the info with the others. "Wait, you were at the second floor cafeteria earlier right?"

"Yeah, I wanted to meet up with hyung there."

Wooyoung snorted. "That meant you saw that, didn't you?" 

Yeosang tilted his head slightly in a questioning manner. He looked at San. His face immediately heated up. "The 'butter fly' incident? Yeah, I definitely did." 

Wooyoung let out a cackle and Yunho bursted out laughing. They didn't even bother covering it as they made a ruckus at their table. Hongjoong sighed but San could see the little curl of his lips that took the shape of a smile.

"Gotta admit, that was some pretty decent flying. Good aim by the way." 

San internally groaned.

  
  
  


No one wanted to let him live down his 'butter fly' incident, as it seemed. Everywhere he went on campus, someone would definitely yell 'butterfly' very loudly. Sometimes there was an actual butterfly. Most times, it was just to further embarrass San.

It didn't _help_ that he started to see Yeosang more frequently on campus. The other was usually seen around Hongjoong for God knew what reason and other times San could see him around the courtyard. He was usually seen with a sketchbook and San wondered briefly what kind of art Yeosang drew. But that thought was thrown aside when he met eyes with Yeosang and the other gave him a snicker. Damn it. First, he was shamed for being single and now Yeosang would never let him bury the butter fly incident. 

Why did it matter for San even that Yeosang found him uncool? He wasn't cool either to San. Just-as-single-as-he-was prick.

San stretched his arm in front of him, eyes still glued to his laptop. The lofi hip-hop music playing in the overpriced hipster coffee shop was starting to lull him into a sleep. If it wasn't for the assignment he was working on, San wouldn't have been here. But he needed to finish it, knowing that if he did this at home, he would be distracted and his mind would be occupied with thoughts of Yeosang. Unhealthy and totally not because he was increasingly thinking of how attractive the male was. 

His eyes roamed around the coffee shop, taking in the number of people in it. It was definitely crowded with students attempting to finish their coursework. It was to be expected when there were two neighbouring colleges nearby. As he was dissecting the interior of the coffee shop, San's eyes caught sight of someone. 

And- _Oh._ What were the odds that he _kept seeing the other everywhere he went?_

Yeosang was here, sitting at a table with another petite lady. She didn't look his type. All bubbly and cheerful while Yeosang sat there looking bored as fuck. They were talking and San couldn't hear them from where he sat but he was _intrigued._ It must be a date. 

Saving his file, San stood up and headed to the counter where it was nearer to Yeosang's table. This went against every rule he made up regarding Yeosang but if he got dirt against the other, at least he could shove butter fly incident down the drain. 

Also, he needed another cup of iced vanilla latte, two pumps of caramel and a swirl of whipped cream topped with chocolate chips. 

After he was done placing his order, San stood near the pick-up counter where he had a good view and hearing of Yeosang and his date. It was a good thing that Yeosang was facing away from the counter thus not noticing that he was being watched. The blonde male looked possibly close to bolting out of there and San wondered why he was even on a date if he never wanted one in the first place. Kang Yeosang was truly a mystery to Choi San. 

"What do you find attractive in a girl?" San heard the girl asked. What a boring question. 

"Their boyfriend usually. If they have one," 

San wheezed. 

That was certainly the same stranger who asked San if he was single or not before proceeding to steal his chair. The bored and deadpan tone in Yeosang's voice was a dead giveaway that he was serious. If the bored look wasn't already an indicator, the answer he gave the girl was certainly a clear warning that he wasn't interested. Then why was he on a date? 

"O-oh," The girl mumbled. She giggled and San shoved down the urge to gag. There was something unsettling about her that annoyed San. "Well, I'm sure it's because you've had bad experiences with girls. I'm not like that. I can certainly change your mind."

Something in San _boils._ Nah, there was _no way_ this petite bitch was invalidating someone else's orientation. It pissed San to no end. 

He didn't know what came over him in the next minute. All he knew was that he picked up his vanilla latte that was called up and took large, confident steps towards Yeosang's table. In the next second, San already draped himself over Yeosang's shoulder. The other flinched but relaxed immediately when he turned to see that it was San and the girl before him had her eyes widened. 

_"Baby,"_ San whined out, mustering his best disgustingly cheesy and in love voice. "Did you wait for me long? I'm sorry. The lecturer held us off." 

There was relief washing Yeosang's eyes as he looked at San and his lips curled up in a smile. San's heart skipped a beat. 

"No, you didn't make me wait for long. But you still owe me a kiss." Yeosang said, pinching San's nose. 

San giggled. The perfect kind of _disgusting_ and 'cute' that made him sound in love but really, he was just taking pity on Yeosang. Maybe that extra lesson on acting was paying off. 

He looked at the girl, pretending he just saw her. San really wanted to just spit on her pumpkin spice latte. Pretentious _bitch._

"Oh? And who is this?" San asked, voice a high pitch. "Baby, you're not cheating on me with a _girl_ aren't you? I would've expected more." 

Yeosang leaned against him. San shivered slightly. He could feel Yeosang's warm breath against his jawline and he might be imagining it but he was sure he felt a light brush of Yeosang's lips on his skin. 

"No. Of course not. She's just a groupmate." Yeosang said. 

"She is? Well, hello there. Thank you for taking care of _my_ Yeosang-ie." San giggled, putting emphasis on the word 'my'. 

The devil in him cackled victoriously when he saw the red colouring the girl's face. She wasted no time in packing up her things, slamming her hand on her phone on the table that made San winced painfully. She gave a look at Yeosang, and then a glare at San before she huffed indignantly. 

"I'll send you my part of the group work," She said to Yeosang, voice no longer taking that flirty tone she had earlier before she spun around and left the coffee shop. 

San's eyes never left her figure until he was positive she was nowhere near the premise. He sighed and Yeosang deflated beneath him. He looked at the other, seeing the tiredness painting his face. San glanced at his table where his laptop was still placed on display and his bag was left idly before he made a decision. 

"Wait here," San said as Yeosang stared at him owlishly. 

He placed his drink on the table before he rushed to the table he occupied earlier, haphazardly packing his stuff and bringing it to Yeosang's table. He sat down in front of Yeosang, looking at the other with an eyebrow raised. 

"Your date was a bitch." San pointed out. 

Yeosang groaned, burying his face in his hands. "She's not even my date."

"Then?" 

"Like I said, she's a groupmate." Yeosang said, peeking at San through his fingers. San suppressed a blush. Damn, that was adorable. "We were supposed to do our work here, but then she started asking personal questions. I thought she would back off when I gave her dry responses and a clear no yet she wouldn't stop." 

San winced. "Girl need to fuck off seriously." 

"I know," Yeosang sighed. He looked at San, smiling. "Thanks, by the way. I know you hated me because of what happened at the café." 

"Oh I still _hate you._ " San clarified, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm just helping you because I took pity and you're Seonghwa's best friend. Otherwise, I would have let you suffer on your own." 

Yeosang shrugged his shoulders. "Still, thanks." 

San stared at him, picking up his drink and taking a huge sip. The ice had watered down and the taste sucked. He blamed it on Yeosang, who levelled his stare. 

He still hated Yeosang. 

  
  
  


"Are you a little spoon or a big spoon?" San said, lifting his eyes from his laptop to look at Yeosang.

Yes, he was still sitting with Yeosang at this overpriced hipster coffee shop. Yes, he was doing his assignment with Yeosang doing his own. Yes, it has been roughly – San glanced briefly at the clock on his laptop – one hour since he sat here. Yes, he just asked Yeosang if he was a little spoon or a big spoon when cuddling.

Yeosang raised an eyebrow at him. "Is this vital for your assignment?" 

San shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe," 

"I'm a knife." 

"False," San turned his head to see Jongho approaching their table. "He just wraps all four limbs around you then clings. He's a koala." 

Yeosang scowled at him. "Why are you here?" 

"I'm here to pick you up, _duh."_ Jongho told him. San looked between them. Yeosang still looked annoyed but there was an edge of softness in his gaze as he looked at Jongho that made San twinge in jealousy. 

"I didn't ask you to pick me up." Yeosang countered. 

Jongho grinned. "Yeah, you didn't. I just saw you outside and decided to come annoy you. Hi, San."

"Uh, hi?" San mumbled. He had been here the entirety of the time but he appreciated the acknowledgement. 

Yeosang sighed, shaking his head. "I should head back. I have a test tomorrow and I haven't studied yet." 

"And I came right on time to pick you up!" Jongho chimed in. 

Yeosang rolled his eyes at the other. San watched as he picked up his things, shoving it into the backpack he had with him. His eyes met San and again, Yeosang gave him that cute little smile of his. 

"Thanks again. I'll see you around," Yeosang said. It wasn't a question, rather an empty comment. 

San nodded his head. "See you around," 

Yeosang left the place with Jongho in tow. San stared at them quietly, watched as Jongho said something causing Yeosang to blush and kick him though proving to be useless. He leaned back against his seat. So, Yeosang was a clinger huh? That was interesting. 

  
  
  


"What are _you_ doing here?" San huffed, crossing his arms as he stared at the blonde male. 

Yeosang cocked an eyebrow at San. He was wearing an oversized hoodie, skinny jeans and a pair of Vans. Basic, but _goddamn it did he looked good._ Unfair because San had to put in effort by tucking his shirt in to look like a runway model. Yeosang probably threw on something and called it a day. Lucky bastard. 

"Because I was invited?" Yeosang asked back. 

"Sannie!" San didn't even move an inch as he felt Wooyoung draping himself all over San. 

The other male has no thoughts on personal space and he was practically joint to the hips with San anyways. So it didn't surprise him when he heard Wooyoung calling his name and had him clinging onto San like his life depended on it. 

"Yeosang, you're here too! I'm glad you could make it," Wooyoung said, grinning. 

"You invited him?" San asked. 

"Of course! I invited everyone. It's a play I'm _very_ emotionally attached to, obviously I would want everyone here," Wooyoung said. "Seonghwa came in a few minutes ago with Hongjoong. I think the rest would come in later. I got you guys _perfect_ seats, come on." 

San let Wooyoung wordlessly tugged him by the hand, Yeosang followed them from behind. They made their way through the aisle before Wooyoung brought them to a row of seats. Seonghwa and Hongjoong were already sitting at the other end. San went in, taking a seat beside Hongjoong and Yeosang following suit after him. Wooyoung waved at them before he ran off somewhere else. 

It took another fifteen minutes or so, when their row of seats was occupied with the rest of their friends when the lights finally dimmed down. 

He knew what this play was about, a modern take on Romeo and Juliet – typical, he knew. San even voiced it out to Wooyoung but the other assured him that it was an _original_ modern take. Meaning there were a lot of changes towards the famous Shakespeare work. Seeing it however, San believed they really did a good job on it that made it more interesting than expected. The pop culture and several shades over society was a fresh sight to an old piece. 

The ending though, it really hit San hard enough. San knew Wooyoung was a great actor. He had watched enough of his stage plays, his musicals and his short dramas to understand how wonderful Wooyoung was. The emotion Wooyoung put into his performance was enough to leave San sobbing in his seat. It was a good thing he brought a packet of tissue, knowing how emotional he could get with Wooyoung's heartfelt acting. 

What he didn't expect was to hear someone sniffling beside him, surprising him that it wasn't Hongjoong. San turned to look, seeing Yeosang wiped at the tears rolling down his cheeks with his sweater sleeves. 

"You're crying?" San croaked out quietly.

Yeosang looked at him, scoffing silently. "You are too," 

San shrugged his shoulders. He pulled out another packet of tissue from his bag – Wooyoung's acting tended to make him cry out a river, San always came prepared – throwing it at Yeosang's lap. The other looked at him in surprise, gingerly picking up the packet and pulling out several folds of tissue. 

"It's a cute sweater, don't ruin it." San whispered at him. 

Yeosang chuckled. "Thank you."

  
  
  


"Do dance students need to study for exams?" San looked up from his laptop, he wasn't surprised by now that it was Yeosang who stood before him. 

"Theory exams," San replied, not blinking. "It's not all about the moving joints, you know?"

Yeosang hummed, nodding his head. "It's good to know." 

San arched an eyebrow at him. "And what are you doing here?" 

"It's the library. Every student has access here so I'm here to study," Yeosang answered.

"No, I'm asking you why you're here at my table."

"Oh, I was wondering if this seat is occupied? The rest are and I don't really have anywhere else to study."

San glanced around at the library. Sure enough, every table was occupied with students cramming for their exams. Only the seat before him was empty, giving an opportunity for Yeosang to occupy it. San looked at the other briefly. Well, there was no harm to it. At least he was _actually_ asking for a seat and not stealing his chair like the last time. 

"Who am I to restrict someone from the magic of studying?" San said as a reply and Yeosang took that as a cue to sit. 

The silence that overtook them a moment after that was a surprise but wasn't unpleasant. Though, San shouldn't be so surprised. Ever since San had known Yeosang at the lunch hang-out, he could count the number of times the other had spoken, both to him and to their other friends. It was a lot sure, but it made San realize that Yeosang wasn't much of a talker either. 

Since they _were_ in a library, of course there was no conversation playing out at their table, in thoughts of the other student body who were currently studying. The only sound coming out from their table is the tapping of the keyboard and the occasional scratching of Yeosang's pencil against his notebook whenever he stopped scrolling his laptop. 

San's interest piqued when he glanced at Yeosang's notebook and it was little sketches and doodles. He knew that he shouldn't invade an artist's privacy, but he couldn't help to be curious. 

"What are you drawing?" San asked, voice quiet as to not disturb others. 

It was enough to startle Yeosang as he flinched and pulled his notebook closer to himself. San's fingers twitched, a wave of hurt washing over him. He knew that there was nothing particularly special about their – acquaintances? San wasn't sure how to put it into words either. But it still hurt to see Yeosang shielding himself from San. This wasn't the same stranger who stole his chair. 

"It's- a habit," Yeosang said quietly, fiddling with the corner of the paper. "Whenever I study, I always doodle something at the side to keep focus." 

San's heart swelled. "That's cute. But it doesn't take away your attention from your studies?"

Yeosang smiled softly, tucking his head down as he shook his head. "Surprisingly, it helps me out." 

He nodded his head, that was weirdly endearing. San's nose twitched. He barely got to react when a sneeze was pulled out of him within the second, making him cover his nose quickly. San pulled out the tissue in his bag while also nodding his head apologetically at the other students who had turned their heads to him, muttering a silent 'bless you'. 

As San was wiping his hands, he caught sight of Yeosang staring at him. San cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Aren't you going to say 'bless you' to me?" San asked him. 

Yeosang shrugged his shoulders. "You were already blessed by my presence."

San gawked at him. Screw this. This was definitely the asshole who shamed him for being single.

"I'm truly surprised how Seonghwa hyung managed to be friends with you," San said when he came back again after throwing his trash. "He's an angel and then you-"

"An annoying brat?" Yeosang helpfully supplied. "I know. I get that a lot. But I wasn't _always_ like this before." 

There was an edge of uncertainty in his voice. Something that sounded vulnerable when he let those words out making San's heart twinged just slightly. His heart has been making weird contractions, maybe San should get that checked. As he looked at Yeosang however, the other looked away at his notebook. He didn't look like he wanted to delve deeper into whatever _that was._ San was grateful, he guessed. He didn't want to know what made the Yeosang he saw right now. 

San sighed internally. He picked up his files from his bag, shuffling through the papers for one of his notes. He hissed however when a sharp pain met his fingers. What was going on today?

"What now?" Yeosang asked, looking at him with a bored expression.

"Papercut," San mumbled, shuffling through his things for that packet of tissue again. Good thing he was always prepared for times like this. Choi San was surprisingly clumsy for a dance student. 

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" San paused. He raised his head to look at Yeosang.

"What?"

"I'm asking if you want me to kiss it better?"

"Why? H-How does that _help?"_

Yeosang merely shrugged his shoulders. "My mother used to kiss my wounds better. It does feel slightly better."

San gaped at the other. His eyes flickered down towards Yeosang's lips briefly. The way he said it in the most innocent and nonchalant tone made San feel ridiculous.

"So do you want it?"

San huffed, pulling the tissue out and wrapping it around his finger that wasn't even bleeding that much. He pressed against the cut, hissing slightly. "No thanks."

Yeosang nodded his head. "Suit yourself." 

  
  
  


"Yunho, I need you to punch my lips _really_ hard. I'll give you my Netflix account password." San said, as soon as he entered the apartment and saw Yunho in the living room with Wooyoung.

"Sannie, I can't do that. You know I love you and wouldn't hurt you in any way physical." Yunho said, staring at him with wide eyes. 

"I'll do it for that ripped jeans you bought last week," Wooyoung chimed in. 

"I'll do it for _free,"_ Hongjoong said when he left his room and stared at the three of them. "As much as I would like to punch your annoying face, tell me why you want us to punch you?"

San plopped down on the couch. "Someone offered to kiss my wounds." 

Hongjoong frowned. There was a short silence between them. 

"Is it Yeosang?" Wooyoung asked. 

"...No?"

Yunho let out a whistle. "My boy is finally getting a lover,"

"I _don't like Yeosang."_

Wooyoung chuckled. "Sure, San. You would think we don't know you've been hanging out with him? And now you want us to punch _your lips_ because he would kiss your wounds better? Sannie, that's a crush."

"Also, it's fun to note that Yunho only mentioned a lover, not Yeosang." Hongjoong said amusedly and San blushed a bright red. "You really gave yourself away." 

San crossed his arms over his chest, sulking. "No, I don't like Yeosang. I don't have a crush on him. He shamed me for being single."

"You barely know him back then. Now however, you've actually seen more to his personality. Your opinion of him might change." Yunho pointed out. 

"Considering you want him to _kiss_ you. I think your opinion of him has changed." Wooyoung snorted.

No. They were wrong. He was not having a crush on Yeosang. He- he didn't actually want Yeosang to kiss him. He only thought that it was adorable of Yeosang for wanting to kiss San's wounds better. And the other's lips look soft and plushy that San wanted to feel it against his hurting skin. He absolutely did _not_ want Yeosang to kiss him because he has feelings for the other. 

"First step is denial." Hongjoong helpfully supplied. 

San huffed. He stood up abruptly, glaring at the three of them. "I do _not_ have a crush on Yeosang. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to practice my routine for the exams." 

He marched his way to his room, ignoring the concerned looks from his friends as he entered. San slammed the door shut loudly. He did _not_ have a crush on Yeosang. 

  
  
  


There was a knock on his door. San groaned, muffled by his pillow. Couldn't people leave him alone?

"San, you've been in your room for almost a whole day now. You barely even ate, you need to come out." He heard Yunho say behind the door. 

"He's not responding," Yunho sighed, probably talking to someone else. 

"San, I'm sure it isn't that bad. You're an exceptional dancer, whatever it is that happened, it wouldn't disrupt your marks." Annoyed, San threw one of his pillows at Hongjoong's words. 

The loud thud made the three other occupants of the apartment to quiet down. They _didn't get it._ San had always done well in his routine. No mishaps, no missteps. He always finished it in _perfection._ But for some fucked up reason, he missed a step for his routine during the dance evaluation for their midterms. He screwed up! There was no way he was going to ace that evaluation. 

"Sannie…" He heard Wooyoung called out. 

"Leave me alone!" San growled at them. He didn't mean to be a brat but he just wanted to _be_ alone and wallow in his self pity. 

He heard Hongjoong sighed. "Look, Seonghwa invited us to his place later for a small get-together. Everyone's going to be there and _you_ are more than welcomed to come and forget what happened. But, if you really want to spend it in self-pity inside your room, that's fine too. I'm only telling you this." 

San didn't answer. It was tempting but he really _didn't_ want to interact with anyone after what happened the day before. The looming thought of the impending doom that was his failed evaluation scared him. 

There was another sigh and then shuffling at the other side of the door. He thought he heard someone saying 'suit yourself' and San buried himself further into his pillow. It wasn't that he did _awful._ It was only that, it wasn't perfect. It wasn't the usual Choi San who aced it. And San _hated_ thinking about it.

He must have dozed off when the next minute he opened his eyes, there was ruckus at the other side of his door. San frowned. 

"Is it locked?" He heard someone say. 

"It's locked." Wooyoung said. 

"You guys don't have a spare key or something?" 

"Privacy, you know. We never kept each other's room's spare keys." Yunho answered. 

A sigh. "Okay, we have to unlock this door. Wooyoung, give me your credit card." 

Another bout of shuffling. San's eyes widened. He knew the voice of the other male. And it _wasn't_ Hongjoong. 

"Okay, Yunho on the count of three we'll kick the door down,"

"Wait, but why did you pocket my credit card-"

"Ready, Yunho? One, two-"

San quickly jumped down from his bed, rushing to his door and swinging it open. "Do _not_ kick down my door." 

Wooyoung, Yunho and Yeosang stared at him with wide eyes. Wooyoung grinned. "You're alive!" 

"Of course, I'm alive!" San hissed at him. "I was wallowing in self-pity not dying. And what are _you_ doing here?"

Yeosang shrugged his shoulders as he was being stared at. "Wooyoung called me up for some reason."

"Great, now that you're awake, we can all go to Seonghwa's place!" Yunho said before skipping away with Wooyoung following behind him. 

San sighed, letting the hand that was holding his door knob fall to his side and the other reaching up to brush back his hair. He spun around, plopping himself down on his bed. He didn't even notice that Yeosang was following him until he stood before San. He was too busy thinking about how he hasn't washed up since last night. 

"Wooyoung told me you were upset," Yeosang said. 

"It's nothing," San mumbled, caving into himself. He wasn't going to tell Yeosang about what happened. 

Yeosang was silent as he stared at San. "I have these two emotional jumper cables that might help."

San snorted. "What is it?" 

Yeosang shuffled his feet together before he crouched slightly. He leaned forward, pulling San together with his arms. "Here, I just attached it."

San stood there stunned. He could feel heat creeping up his neck. "Yeosang, this is a hug."

"Is it helping?" Yeosang whispered and his voice was so near San's ears that he shuddered. 

Was it helping? San didn't know. But it felt warm, so warm to have Yeosang pressing close to him like this. It wasn't like when he shoved himself under his covers. It was nothing like that at all. The body heat radiating from Yeosang was making San melt slightly. Maybe this was what he needed. A hug from someone. 

"A little," San answered softly. 

His hand reached out to cling onto the back of Yeosang's hoodie. He smelt like mint and a hint of husky men cologne. But there was a hint of lavender that made Yeosang smelt softer than the masculinity he exuded. 

"Do you feel better?" Yeosang said, a minute later when he pulled slightly to look at San. San didn't want to let go. 

"I think so?" San answered, voice quiet. 

"Are you still sad?" Yeosang asked. 

He wasn't _sad._ He was just a little bit disappointed in himself. But San didn't know what brought him to nod his head at Yeosang, anticipating what Yeosang would do next. 

What he didn't expect was for Yeosang to retract his hand only to boop San's nose, letting out a quiet 'boop' under his breath. San stared at him, eyes wide. He didn't even realize the smile that stretched across his lips as he looked at Yeosang. 

"I hope you're feeling better now so you could join us to Seonghwa's," Yeosang told him. 

"But if you don't want to, that's okay. I know it could be a little bit overwhelming to interact with people when you don't really want to. Seonghwa wouldn't be disappointed that you can't make it. He would understand, hyung always does. You might be a little bit disappointed that you didn't get to eat Seonghwa's kimchi stew though. I could ask him to pack some up and Wooyoung to bring it home for you." 

San looked at him. The sincerity in Yeosang's eyes was enough to crumble down San's resolution but still, he asked. "And you?"

Yeosang looked startled. "What about me?" 

"Do you want me there?" 

There was a pregnant pause. San wondered if he had said the wrong thing until Yeosang looked at him right in the eyes. "Yes. But I'm not forcing you to join if you're unwilling to. It would be nice to have you there, however not to the expense of your health." 

"I'll go," San replied. "I feel better, slightly, but still. And I want to try Seonghwa's kimchi stew. Hongjoong wouldn't stop gushing about it for so long."

Yeosang smiled at him. "I'll let you get ready. Wait for you outside?"

"Okay." San answered and reluctantly, he let his arms fall beside him as Yeosang removed himself from him to leave the room. 

The door closed behind Yeosang. San's face was still a bright red.

  
  
  


"Yeosang, you already have the password to my apartment keypad. Why didn't you just use it?" Seonghwa said when he opened the door to them. Hongjoong had already gone ahead so it was only him, Wooyoung, Yunho and Yeosang who went together.

"Just to make sure I'm not walking into some indecency like the last time," Yeosang deadpanned. 

Seonghwa blushed but he didn't deny it and San prayed for Yeosang's poor eyes. "Come on in." 

He moved aside, opening the door wider to let them in. When San was about to enter, Seonghwa placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "Glad to have you, Sannie. Hongjoong told me a little about what happened. I can't offer words but I can give you free food."

San smiled at him. "You know what they say, hyung. A way to a man's heart is through their stomach."

Mingi and Jongho were already here, lounging at Seonghwa's couch. San met gaze with Hongjoong. The other cocked an eyebrow at him, glancing briefly at Yeosang before he looked at San again. He didn't question it and San was eternally grateful. 

"Is there any reason we're having a get-together?" Yunho asked as they sat at Seonghwa's dining table. 

The dude has a _dining table._ Even their apartment didn't have one and there were four occupants in it. Seonghwa lived alone and he has a _dining table._ Granted, they had to pull out chairs here and there and extend the table to the coffee table but _still._ Seonghwa owned a dining table while his boyfriend and his three ugly ducklings ate food off the floor. Truly, a man of culture. 

"He lures you with food and then has you be his minion. " Jongho answered. 

"If I lured you, then it's _your_ fault for falling victim." Seonghwa countered. 

"I don't mind honestly. If Seonghwa is going to lure me with bulgogi everyday, I'll gladly be his maid." Mingi replied. 

"No one wants to hear your kinks, Mingi."

"Do you want to tell the table _your_ kinks, Yeosang?" 

"Yeosang, murder is not the answer." 

"Are you sure, Seonghwa? Are you _sure?_ Because I see a Mingi and I _floor it."_

"You're so tiny and adorable, Sangie. I don't think you mean any harm." Yunho helpfully said. 

"I can kick your ass." Yeosang hissed. 

"I know." Yunho answered. "But you're still pretty much harmless to me."

"Harmless until he starts pocketing your credit card." Wooyoung huffed. 

"Yeosang! What did I say about taking other's credit card?" Seonghwa reprimanded. 

Yeosang sighed, leaning against his chair. "Only Jongho's. But I gave Wooyoung back his." 

"Oh please, I'll appreciate it more if you take it away. I don't need anymore Cheetos merchandise coming in through the front door." Hongjoong said. 

"Hey! Did you know I had to _fight my way_ for the Cheetos eye palette?!"

"Your obsession with Cheetos amazes, disgusts and terrifies me." Jongho said, looking at Wooyoung. 

"Only a man of taste!"

San snorted. "You mean tastelessness." 

"San? Friendship card revoked."

"Maybe… this is a bad idea." Seonghwa mumbled. 

"No! Please lure us more with food. None of us could cook for shit. I mean, Wooyoung can but he would rather burn his Cheetos collection than cook for us. Besides, eating together in such a big group is fun." Yunho said. 

"Fun in the way that you drain out the lifespan of me and Seonghwa?" Hongjoong asked. 

"Dad, you weren't that young to begin with." Wooyoung said, giving him a shit eating grin. 

"Jung Wooyoung, sleep with your eyes wide tonight." 

Lunch after that was normal. Well, as normal as it was having eight males in the room. Eight males with distinctly varying personalities. There was lesser murder threat from Hongjoong than expected but that was probably only because Seonghwa had a hand on his knees every time Wooyoung came out with a snarky remark. It was fun, San thought. And he probably wouldn't get to experience it if Yeosang hadn't come along. 

San looked to his side where the other was standing, helping him dry out the dishes. They were on cleaning the dishes duty, lost to Mingi and Wooyoung who were in charge of clearing up the table and the rest who were lounging in the living room. Seonghwa and Jongho got a free pass as they prepared the meals. Yunho and Hongjoong were the true enemies here. Lucky bastards. 

Yeosang was quiet as San handed him the washed dishes and he wiped it with a cloth. They didn't say much to each other, the only sound being the running of the tap water and the occasional clangs of the cutleries. 

"Thank you," San mumbled. 

"For what?" Yeosang asked. 

"If you didn't come over and cheered me up, even by a little, I think I would still be alone at home and wallow in self-pity. I wouldn't get to enjoy my day like now." San told him. 

Yeosang hummed. "It's okay sometimes to take time out for yourself. But isn't it better to spend it with friends? Criticizing yourself is cool too though not to the point where you belittle yourself. Everyone has their limits. Just because you're not doing well today, doesn't mean you haven't worked hard now or before this. Perhaps you've reached your peak point and your body is just asking you to take a break."

"Maybe, I just can't help it. It's probably a complex of mine." San sighed. 

"Everyone has something of theirs that they need to work on. No one's perfect. If you're doing your best, then that's all that matters. Because it's _your_ best, not anyone else's." 

"You… sure know what to say, huh?" 

"I take words that were said to me once and give it back to others. It's nothing special. I'm just continuing the chain."

"Still, it's assuring to hear." San said, handing him the last washed plate. 

He stayed silent as he let Yeosang wipe the plate dry. He could just leave but something in San told him to wait for Yeosang. The tap water was still running and he should turn it off soon. Something in San however, told him to do something stupid. And it wasn't him if he didn't listen to his conscience. 

So, without blinking, he sprayed the tap water at Yeosang. The other paused, looking at San with wide eyes and surprise. San stared back, eyes wide. 

"Oh, you're _so_ getting it."

San let out an 'eep!' before he turned off the tap and ran out of the kitchen. It was a good thing the sink was near to the entryway. He wasted no time in running toward the living room, bumping into Yunho in the process. 

"Woah, woah there. What's up San?" Yunho asked him, holding him by the arm. 

"Yunho, would you take a bullet for me?" San asked him quickly. 

"Sure? I mean, I've always taken a bullet for you on PUBG." Yunho answered. 

"Great, awesome, wonderful. Thank you for your sacrifice!" San hollered, removing himself from Yunho and running further into the living room. 

_"Choi San!"_ He heard Yeosang yell and San hid himself behind Jongho. If there was anyone who Yeosang wouldn't fight, it was _definitely_ Jongho. Also, Choi brothers should stick together. 

"Good _gracious,_ what is going on?" Seonghwa asked, holding Yeosang by the collar so he wouldn't attack San. 

"He sprayed tap water at me!" Yeosang accused, pointing at San who peeked behind Jongho's shoulders. The hoodie Yeosang was wearing already has a wet patch on it, courtesy of him. 

"San, why would you do that?" Hongjoong asked, sighing. 

"For fun?" San answered, unsure. 

"And you didn't invite me?" Mingi said, looking at him accusingly. "I would have splashed an ice bucket on him."

"Oh, you don't fucking dare!"

"Language, Yeosang." Seonghwa hissed. 

Hongjoong sighed again. "San, say sorry."

San blinked as he looked at Yeosang. "I'm sorry?" 

"Oh boy," Jongho mumbled. "Every get-together we're having after this is just San and Yeosang having a boyfriends' quarrel with Hongjoong and Seonghwa acting as mediating parents."

"He's not my boyfriend," Yeosang said, crossing his arms over his chest. Seonghwa was still holding him by the collar. "He's my _boy_ friend."

Yunho frowned. "Is there a difference?" 

"Yeah." Yeosang huffed like it was a big deal. "Of course there's a difference between _boyfriend_ and _boy friend._ It's the space. That's the friendzone." 

Wooyoung whistled. "One of you just got friendzoned."

"Whatever," San said, standing up. "I said sorry so can we move on now?" 

"Yeah. I rather hear the propaganda of media outlets then whatever issue is going on with you two." Hongjoong said. 

"Media outlets propaganda is a work of society. Therefore, something is wrong with society." Jongho mumbled. 

"You always go on about how society is wrong. Maybe it's just you." Mingi said. 

"If it's me, then society made me this way." Jongho deadpanned. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room, watching some conspiracy theories about the world and having a heated debate over it. San sat to the side, quiet and only joining when he felt like he should put out his opinions. He glanced at Yeosang sometimes, the other wasn't engaging much either. 

His heart ached whenever he thought about Yeosang saying that they were just friends. Friendzoned, as Wooyoung said. Could they really be nothing more than that?

  
  
  


"I'm staying at Seonghwa's place for the night," Hongjoong announced when they start preparing to leave later in the afternoon. 

"Nasty," Wooyoung commented. 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes. "Don't burn down the house,"

"Can't promise," Yunho answered him. 

"Are you all heading back home?" Seonghwa asked as he saw the six of them out. 

"Duh, where else do you expect us to go?" Jongho said. 

"I don't know, you idiots love to loiter." 

"I'm heading to the mart to pick up some stuff but I'll head back to the dorms after that." Mingi answered. 

"Home is sweet home." Yeosang said, voice bored.

"Wooyoung and I have some plans for the evening, so we might be a little late to arrive home. You're heading back on your own, San. Is that okay?" Yunho asked, looking at him. 

San shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine." 

"Well then, be careful all of you." 

Wooyoung snorted. "Sure dad, but we're not children."

"You're my three ugly ducklings-" Hongjoong paused, looking at the rest of them. "Make that six. If something happens to you lots I'm holding myself accountable."

"He's basically saying he's concerned and wants all of you to take care of yourself," Seonghwa said. 

"We're fine. If it makes you feel any better, we're all taking the same train." Jongho told them. 

"Wonderful. Bye then. Stay safe and don't talk to strangers!"

"Won't dream of it," Yeosang muttered under his breath as the six of them left Seonghwa's place. 

They made their way to the train station, inserting conversation here and there. San was mostly walking side by side with Yeosang until they entered the train and the crowd made them separate themself. He wasn't far, but he wasn't directly beside San. Standing a few feet away, engaging in a conversation with Wooyoung as he held onto the handle. 

San could see him clearly through the mess of bodies. Turning away from San's direction, Yeosang's side profile was on full display. He couldn't help but gawked a little. He knew Yeosang was handsome when they first met but to appreciate his looks again, it was quite the moment. 

"What an angle…" San muttered under his breath. 

"Don't you mean angel?" He jumped slightly at the voice of Mingi, not expecting someone to hear his muttering inside the bustling train. 

San glanced between Mingi and Yeosang. "I was talking about his jawline but you're right. He _is_ an angel."

Mingi chuckled. "Go for it, dude. I feel like you've been pining over him since we first met. Yeosang can be snarky at times though he's really nice. He says he'll fight me but I know he tucks a blanket over me after I got wasted the whole night." 

"I _literally_ just got friendzoned." San pointed out. 

"It's his coping mechanism. Whenever he's trying to deflect he spits out some nonsense. Don't take it to heart." Jongho pitched in, having heard bits of their conversation. 

"Believe us, we've known him since freshman." Mingi said, nodding his head. 

Jongho and Mingi who lived at their campus dorms got off at the next station.They waved goodbye to them while also leaving an unnecessary advice to Yeosang. 

"Stop saying nonsense just because you're deflecting," Jongho said just before the doors closed behind him. 

Yeosang didn't seem to care about the advice, cocking an eyebrow at Jongho. They were supposed to skip another station before they reached the station that was nearer to their apartment but Yunho and Wooyoung got off the next. Something about looking for fun in the city. 

"We'll get off here. Promise we won't return that late," Yunho said before they got off. 

"Bye guys! See you at home, San." Wooyoung said. "And see you around, Yeosang!" 

At the next station, both of them get off the train. 

"You live in this area?" San asked as they left the station. 

Yeosang nodded his head. "I actually live really near to you guys. Maybe a little walk ahead from your apartment."

"We can walk together then,"

"Sure." 

Their walk was silent but not uncomfortable. Every once in a while the back of their hands brushed against each other. San's inside tingled. It was nerve-wracking to be in close proximity with Yeosang alone. Even though this wasn't the first time, it did hold a whole new meaning after the events of today. More times than once San just wanted to reach out and hold Yeosang's hand in his. 

"We're here," Yeosang mumbled, when they reached his apartment building. 

"Yeah." San replied, coming into a halt. They stood at the stairway, looking at each other awkwardly. 

"I guess I'll… see you around?" Yeosang asked. 

"Sure, sure," San answered, nodding his head. 

San wondered what changed. In the course of perhaps barely even a few months of them knowing each other, a lot of things around them felt different. Yeosang was no longer the stranger who stole his chair and shamed him for being single. Instead, San saw him as a completely different person. 

Vastly different that San's hand shot out and he pulled Yeosang into a tight hug. 

Yeosang froze, hand midway in the air. "What? San?" 

"There's no space now isn't it? So is it not possible for us to be called boyfriends?" San asked him, voice muffled by Yeosang's hoodie. "Do you prefer a distance between us? Or do you like it when I hold you close like this and call you mine?" 

Silence. He was met with silence. Maybe for another few seconds or so and San was so close, _so close_ to letting go before Yeosang's hands that were previously midair wrapped around San's body. Yeosang clung to him, tugging at his clothes and tucking his head under San's neck. 

"I like it like this," Yeosang whispered. "I like feeling your warmth surround me."

San smiled, burying into Yeosang. "Do you want to ask me again that thing you asked me when we first met?"

Yeosang chuckled. "Are you single?"

San pulled away slightly. He grinned. "Not anymore."


End file.
